


Squeaky Clean

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Boot Worship, F/F, Femdom, Kinktober, Latex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Olivia made sure to clean every inch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober, Day 8
> 
> Prompt: Latex/Leather

Every time Cherche shifted her foot, even just an inch, the latex of her boot squeaked and reminded Olivia of her current situation. The reminder was definitely welcome; Olivia took pride in her work, eyes shut in concentration as her tongue moved up and down Cherche’s shiny latex boot.

 

The boots had been bought by Olivia for that specific purpose. It was an oddly specific fantasy of hers, to have Cherche wearing a sexy, heeled latex boot, and for her to kneel and polish it with her tongue. Even the lazy, entertained look that Cherche gave her suited her fantasy. It was inevitable; Olivia, although still focusing on her task, snaked a hand down into her panties. She was soaking wet, and feeling her own warmth made her even more eager to continue her job. The lowly-humming vibrator that Cherche had put inside of her left a light, teasing, pleasurable buzz in her veins.

 

“You look so focused, so...so obedient,” Cherche laughed. Her laugh sounded like murder, Olivia thought, like a dangerous, surreal concept. Cherche felt no need to dawdle. As she turned up the dial on the remote control of the vibrator, she purred, “The other boot, dear. Make sure to clean the other boot.”

 

“Yes...Mistress,” Olivia whispered. She had always thought about calling Cherche that, but never did until that second.

 

Cherche hummed pleasantly and said, “Very good! Why, you really  _ are _ obedient. What a perfect little servant you are.”

  
Olivia couldn't tell if the warmth she suddenly felt was pride or pleasure.


End file.
